The direction of rotation is an important parameter in the mounting of tires on a vehicle, in particular on a motor vehicle. Although trained mechanics typically mount tires on vehicles, there is a risk of errors thereby occurring that increase the noise generated and/or reduce service life.
There is, therefore, a need for a method and a device that will make it possible to check the mounting of tires on a vehicle, in particular in what is commonly known as the “aftermarket,” to rapidly and reliably detect an incorrect mounting of the tires.
German Patent Application DE 10 2014 205 515 A1 discusses a method and a device for optically inspecting the tread pattern of a vehicle wheel, in particular, for checking if the tread pattern is suited for wintry road conditions.